


Merlin Turns 10

by Tamasha



Series: Reading Buddies [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kid Fic, Modern Era, Reading, Relationship(s), School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arthur had been his reading buddy when Merlin was in kindergarten and somehow they had remained close throughout the years. Arthur was four years older than him. A teenager. Definitely not the kind of person that Merlin should enjoy being around so much especially considering how handsome Arthur was. He was one of the cool kids in middle school, Merlin just knew it by the way Arthur held himself. He was like all the cool jocks in all the movies. Merlin really admired Arthur.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Turns 10

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Elena and Percy were off in the side of the yard searching for toads. Merlin didn’t know if there were toads around here, but those two would use any excuse to rummage around in the mud. Lance and Elyan had found Merlin’s foam swords and were having a duel. Will sat by Merlin’s mom's flower garden, smashing all the snails. Merlin furrowed his brow. Stupid Will. He couldn’t just keep to himself and not interact with the other kids.

Merlin was just about to go over and tell Will this when he was stopped by a strong hand on the shoulder. "So," Arthur said confidently. "How does it feel to be the big one-oh?"

Arthur had been his reading buddy when Merlin was in kindergarten and somehow they had remained close throughout the years. Arthur was four years older than him. A teenager. Definitely not the kind of person that Merlin should enjoy being around so much, especially considering how handsome Arthur was. He was one of the cool kids in middle school, Merlin just knew it by the way Arthur held himself. He was like all the cool jocks in all the movies. Merlin really admired Arthur.

"It's fine," Merlin finally pushed out after a much too long pause.

Arthur chuckled, long and loud. "That's good to hear." Merlin nodded, at a loss for words. The older boy was in a nice red plaid shirt that buttoned down his chest. Merlin, on the other hand, was wearing his blue pajama suit with a red towel tied around his neck and clear goggles around his forehead. What a dork, Merlin thought to himself, he really didn’t want to look like such a kid to Arthur.

"I like your get up, Merlin." Arthur said, as if to jab at Merlin’s insecurities.

Merlin sighed. "Well at least I have some creative style."

"Big words, Merlin." Arthur said with a feigned tone of shock. He was always teasing Merlin because he was younger. Merlin hated it. But he didn’t, really.

"Shut up.”

"Merlin!" Merlin turned abruptly to see Gilli Watson walk into the back yard holding a ninja turtle gift bag. "Hey dweeb, what's with the dumb costume?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Before he could come up with anything lame to say, however, Arthur cut in. "I think it's rather cool, don't you? He has a sort of... creative style." And Merlin had to smile at this. As much as Arthur made fun of Merlin, he could always count on Arthur to stick up for him, no matter what.

"Dude, you have pink owls as your tablecloth? Really? God, you are such a girl, Emrys." Gilli was relentless. Merlin had only invited him because Merlin’s mom had said he needed to invite the whole class. Why Gilli had actually shown up was a mystery; it was pretty clear he didn’t like Merlin.

"He's just jealous," Arthur assured Merlin quietly. "That is an awesome table cloth."

"Here, it's a hot wheel set." Gilli practically threw the gift bag at Merlin as he passed, grinning. It wasn’t that Gilli meant to be mean, he just wasn't raised with any sense of manners. He had invited Merlin to his own birthday party - probably because he had been instructed by his own mother to do so - but at least he wasn’t as bad as some of the other students. Gilli still played kickball with Merlin during recess, so that had to count for something, right? And he did get him a gift. Gilli was just rude.

"Ready to play some games, dear?" Merlin’s mom's voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

"Yup," Merlin said quickly, trying to sound disinterested for Arthur’s sake.

But despite Merlin’s expectations, Arthur was actually very interested in all the games they played. He pinned the cape on Batman with surprising ease, and he ended up being the one to break the piñata open. Arthur was just good at everything he tried his hand at. He was just that way. 

When it came to the three legged race - despite Merlin’s incredibly small backyard - Arthur actually volunteered to be paired with Merlin. Being tied to someone should never feel so safe. Half of your body is practically under the control of another person. The idea was a bit daunting, but being tied to Arthur just was... nice.

After winning both the three legged race and the bean bag toss, Merlin sat in the middle of his lawn, on his My Little Pony blanket, as he opened presents. From Elena, he got a book about owls. Percy gave him copy of Wet Hot American Summer, which Merlin abruptly hid from his mother - even though he had no idea what it was about. Will gave him another set of Magic cards. Lance and Elyan had put their money together to get him the new Mario Kart. And after opening the gift from Gilli, it was time to open the large red box from Arthur.

Arthur looked so out of place already. He was 14 and therefore much bigger than all of Merlin’s fourth grade friends. Merlin was now about the same age as Arthur when they had first met. Thinking about his own reading buddy, Merlin wondered how Arthur had stayed his friend for so long. Arthur looked at Merlin eagerly as he hovered a hand over the red wrapping paper. 

"Open it already!" Arthur prodded. 

Merlin didn’t say anything, just obeyed, being careful not to rip the fancy paper too much. When Merlin pulled off the top of the box he saw a hardcover, leather bound book, stuffed inside with blue tissue paper. He pulled out the book slowly, realizing too late what it was. It was Robin Hood legends, Merlin’s favorite books as a kid. Arthur had always picked the best books for them to read together, and this was one of the best. Last year he had gotten a similar edition, but with all the King Arthur legends. Merlin was starting to like his small library of books he had received from Arthur.

"Thank you," Merlin said mildly, feeling like that was too small of a response for such a wonderful gift.

"No problem," Arthur piped, unknowingly making Merlin’s stomach turn in knots.

After the other guests had left, Arthur stayed and helped Merlin’s mom clean up the backyard. Merlin had been sent to do dishes, his least favorite chore. Watching Arthur interact with his mom, Merlin realized how vast the age gap between them was. Arthur spoke so comfortably with Merlin's mom, and talked to Merlin like he was a child. But Merlin was ten now, not a child. Though, Arthur was a teenager, about to enter high school, and he would soon have no time for Merlin in his life.

"I'm going to get going, kid," Arthur announced, walking into the kitchen with a trash bag full of paper party supplies.

"Okay," Merlin responded, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone.

Arthur put the bag out by the door to the garage and moved to the sink where Merlin was still up to his elbows in suds. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was fine." That was as close to the truth as Merlin could muster. He had had a good time, but for some reason Arthur leaving was making him feel empty and abandoned.

"Why don't I come over tomorrow and we can play the new Mario Kart game you got? How does that sound?"

Merlin agreed nonverbally with a shrug and a quick nod. Arthur may have been four years older than Merlin, but he was trying to be Merlin's friend. Still after all this time, doing his best to make Merlin feel like his real friend. It was nice. His gesture was very honorable, which Merlin admired. It always came back to admiration for Arthur. Merlin cursed himself but smiled at Arthur in response. "See you tomorrow."

Maybe Merlin was still just a kid. Maybe he didn’t see the world the way Arthur did. Maybe he couldn’t wear cool button up shirts too. But Arthur had always, even when Merlin was five, treated Merlin like an equal. That, that was what mattered. Arthur didn’t see the same gap Merlin did, he just saw Merlin. It was in his smile, the way he focused on Merlin when he spoke. Arthur was just a noble jerk who was too good to be true. Merlin was really glad he had him as a friend.

Truthfully, it had been a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Reading Buddies. I love this universe Natasha started, so I thought I’d add to it. I hope she will write something for them later, when they are older, so we can see how they end up together.


End file.
